


It's Freezing Outside but You're So Warm

by sage_writes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Holiday, Pregnancy, Teacher Bellamy Blake, because i control this narrative and i feel like it's a thing he would do, he named his frickin cat Andromeda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sage_writes/pseuds/sage_writes
Summary: Bellamy can't wait to get home and start his Winter break with Clarke - she has some news for him.sorry I can't do summaries it's really just a Bellarke holiday drabble with a dash of unexpected pregnancy.





	It's Freezing Outside but You're So Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first ever fic so please be nice! Un-beta'd so all the mistakes are mine. Love you all!

Bellamy hated the last week of school before winter break. Students just didn’t want to be there, and even with the extra effort he put in to make the classes more enjoyable, he couldn’t get them to really engage in the material. Who wanted to listen to him talk about the fall of the Roman Empire when snow was falling softly outside, taunting them through the window with promises of snowball fights, and warm fires with hot chocolate. Bellamy couldn’t blame them, really. All he wanted to do was curl up on the couch with his wife and their cat, Andromeda, a glass of wine in hand. Maybe throw on a documentary. Or, if Clarke had her way, a cheesy Christmas movie.

He knew it would probably be the Christmas movie.

The three years they had been together, after Bellamy finished his last day of school for the Fall semester, they would eat an early dinner, go find the perfect Christmas tree, then spend the night decorating (Clarke) and baking cookies (Bellamy). Later, they’d put on a movie, open a bottle of wine, and cuddle on the couch. Clarke would usually eat at least half of the cookies. It was one of their favorite traditions.

Which is why, after the last bell went off, Bellamy basically ran out to his car, wishing a rushed “Happy Holidays! See you next year!” to a few students and fellow staff, and drove home, barely appreciating the silent beauty of the snow-kissed streets.

.

Bellamy opened the door softly. Clarke worked long hours as a nurse at the hospital, and sometimes upon getting home, would fall asleep on the couch, her pens and sketchbook abandoned on the side table, or more often, on the ground where she dropped them as she drifted to sleep. So, he tried not to wake her up, knowing she could use the extra sleep. But today, it seemed, she had cooked something. Throwing his coat onto the kitchen counter, Bellamy moved over to the stove, where a giant pot of soup was waiting. Bellamy chuckled, _Clarke doesn’t cook_. He felt small arms wrap around his waist.

“Hey,” he spun around as she smiled up at him, rising up onto her toes to give him a soft kiss at the edge of his mouth, barely grazing his skin, “Congrats on another successful semester. Those kids haven’t given you a migraine in what, 2 months?” Clarke’s smirk played on her face as she reached around him to grab them bowls.

“I didn’t know you knew how to make soup.” Bellamy teased lightly as he ladled both of them dinner and brought it out into the living room, setting the bowls down on the old coffee table. Clarke moved her charcoals and paper out of the way, and passed him a spoon. Andromeda was already curled up on one of the throw blankets, obviously craving attention. Bellamy picked her up and scratched between her ears, moving Andromeda to his other side as Clarke sat down, her nose scrunched up as she scowled at him.

“Hey, just because I don’t want to take the time to make food doesn’t mean I can’t cook.”

Bellamy chuckled, “I’m just saying, if I get sick tonight, I’m blaming you.” He looked up at the TV, where Clarke was in the middle of a Friends rerun, “What do you want to watch?”

“Well”, she said, looking down sheepishly, “I kinda wanted to talk to you about something.”

He hoped the anxiety wasn’t evident on his face as he turned to her, trying to school his face into one of curiosity. He had obviously failed miserably, as Clarke started to worry her bottom lip, in the adorable way she sometimes does when she gets nervous. “I promise, it’s nothing bad, I think.” Ok, now he was actually worried. His mind started to wander to what could have possibly gone wrong in the last few weeks that he didn’t know about.

“I’m pregnant.” Bellamy froze.

_Clarke’s pregnant? Clarke’s pregnant. Clarke’s pregnant!_

Bellamy’s mind was frozen on the fact, not completely comprehending what she had just told him. He just stared. Like a stupid idiot, He thought at the back of his mind. Clarke began to look more worried as she waited for him to say something.

“Bell, are you ok? I just took the test this morning, because I’ve been feeling off lately, and getting nauseous at work and stuff…” she trailed off, obviously waiting for a response. Bellamy realized he had been staring at her for too long.

“I… Oh my God Clarke.” He wasn’t sure how to put his thoughts into words. Bellamy was so happy, so ready for them to become a family. He surged towards her, kissing her deeply, hoping it got his point across. She melted into him, seemingly relieved at his reaction. “We’re going to have a baby, Princess.” He breathed, once they broke apart, smiling like a dork as he leaned over her, cupping her face and kissing her languidly, as he laid her down on the couch. As Bellamy’s hands trailed down Clark’s waist, Andromeda had the good sense to leave the room.

.

“God, I love you so much.” Bellamy whispered a while later, as Clarke played with his dark curls, one thumb drawing soft lines down his face. “You’re going to be such an amazing mom.” She smiled lazily down at him, pulling him up to meet her lips before she gently pushed him off of her and got up, grabbing her sweatshirt.

“Come on Bell, get dressed!” she said, pulling the jumper over her head and throwing her hair into a messy bun, “I want to go get a Christmas tree before it gets too late.”

Shaking his head and laughing silently, Bellamy wandered into their bedroom to grab more comfortable clothes than what he had worn to school. When he got back to the living room, Clarke was already ready to go, grabbing her purse as she walked towards the door. Her calm demeanor changing into childlike glee at the prospect of Christmas trees and snowy winter streets.

 _What did I do to deserve her_? She smiled excitedly back at him, all traces of her earlier apprehension gone “Can we get hot chocolate while we’re out, since I can’t have wine, and then come back and watch Christmas movies and decorate the tree?”

“Whatever the hell you want, Princess.” Bellamy followed her out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated!
> 
> Come hang out with me on Tumblr @exploring-bellarke!


End file.
